The Barney Bunch Movie of Swellness
The Barney Bunch Movie of Swellness is a super swell movie that features the Barney Bunch as they try to reclaim one of Drew Pickles' first ever dildis! It was released on August 25, the same day that the Bunch was formed in 2005. It was supposed to be an episode of Barney and Friends, but due to its extremely graphic and sexual nature, was quickly removed from TV. This film is hailed as being one of Drew's best pornos. Plot Drew Pickles woke up one morning from an entire night of hardcore butt-sex with the Barney Bunch. He went downstairs to the basement of his swell mansion, only to realize that his prized collection of gay pornos had gone missing! Worse still, his beloved childhood dildo Lil' Drew was stolen as well! Infuriated, Drew let out a homosexual scream as he mourned the loss of his stash. Soon, Drew called in a Barney Bunch meeting to discuss what happened. Surveillance footage shows that Fatty Bear and the Humongous Bunch have stolen the gay porno collection and Lil' Drew during the night. Their last heading was at Jellystone National Park, where they plan on taking Yogi Bear's picnic baskets stuffed with dildis. After shoving a ruler up Chaz Finster's rear end, Drew gathered up the Bunch and headed for Jellystone to get back what rightfully belongs to him. They hopped on Clifford and began their swell adventure. Once they finally arrived, Drew and his pals got their things and headed to Yogi's cave, since Fatty Bear would strike there next. They soon realized that their luggage was starting to get very heavy. Ronald unzipped it, and found Elmo, Arthur, and Chaz stowed away in their Bag of Swell. Drew didn't know how they got in the bag, but then he got a homosexual idea. After the Bunch had a huge homosexual rape romp orgy, Barney placed sex tapes and magazines in a basket. They knew Yogi would take it back to his cave, and sure enough, he came along and stole the gay porn magazines that were set up. Drew and his Gay Gang soon followed Yogi back to his cave, where Fatty Bear not far behind. He then took the basket from Yogi, only to find Elmo fapping to all the magazines. Enraged, Fatty then raped Elmo to death, causing Drew to take action. Fatty then explained that he stole Drew's stuff so he could lure him and the Bunch and rape them all to death. Setting aside their old rivalry, Drew and Yogi teamed up to stop Fatty Bear, while the Bunch attempted to get all of Drew's things. As Drew and Yogi were about to finish off Fatty Bear, he pulled out Lil' Drew and threatened to shove it up his ass. Thinking quick, Drew assembled the Barney Bunch Gang Bang, which all the Barney Bunch members gathered and rape everyone viciously, and raped the hell out of Fatty Bear. He then used his mastadonic 300 mile long pole to smack Fatty, knocking him unconscious. Drew eventually gave Yogi the basket with all the dirty magazines in it, reclaimed Lil' Drew, and headed back to his mansion in Drewland. In celebration of retrieving Lil' Drew and defeating the Humongous Bunch, the Barney Bunch had a super duper rape romp orgy! Drew then shoved Lil' Drew up Chaz' ass, and the Bunch had a good laugh. A post credits scene involves Yogi putting Fatty Bear in a dumpster. Once he leaves, the Quaker Queer pops out and sees Fatty. He then takes him out of the dumpster and winks to the audience, as he goes into the forest to have sex with Fatty's unconscious body. As the Quaker Queer leaves to do so, Princess Molestia flies in and winks to the audience as well, as she hides in a bush to clop to the Quaker Queer doing Fatty. Characters *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the universe and leader of the Barney Bunch (and main protagonist!). *Barney the Dinosaur: Drew's purple butt buddy and boyfriend. *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE clown mascot of McDonalds and head of his own group. *Dick the Clown: Ronald's brother who accommodates Drew on his sexy quest. *Arthur Read: a swell aardvark who also joins Drew's quest. *Elmo: A gay Muppet who dies during the climatic showdown. *Ned Flanders: A swell Christian who guard's Drew's mansion when he's away. *Clifford: A big gay red dog who transports Drew and co. *Chaz Finster: One of Drew's most beloved butt-buddies who always gets something shoved up his ass. *Yogi Bear: A homosexual bear and rival of Drew. He teams up with Drew to take on Fatty Bear. *The Quaker Queer: A swell guy on the oatmeal box. Appears at the end of the movie. *Princess Molestia: A horney pony princess. Also appears at the end of the movie. *Pube Muppet: A hairy frog. He is very minor in the film. *Fatty Bear: Head honcho of the Humongous Bunch and main antagonist. He stole Drew's collection and Lil' Drew so he can rape the Barney Bunch and Drew to death. Category:Movies Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Bag, that was swell!